Horrors
by Elementsofmine
Summary: The 12 days of Christmas redone.


**(LAST UPDATE: DEC. 11 6:00PM)**

**Notes:** It's been too long since I last updated. Here's something to keep you all amused until Hollow Eyes is next refreshed.

**Dedicated To:** Eeh Pyoung. I don't know if he'll like this as much as I do. It needs a bit of tweaking here and there, but I'm proud of it.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Inuyasha or Wicked.

o

o

o

**Horrors  
By Elementsofmine**

o

o

o

_The End._

On the twelfth day of Christmas, Naraku went out into the woods and found a beautiful maiden of black witchy hair, pale complexion, and eyes that glowed in the dark. Or so he thought.

He brought her back to his little hide-a-way nestled deep in the jagged mountain side, as though the whole establishment would jump out at anytime and scream 'Peek-a-Boo!' like some mischievous toddler.

They slept together that very night in an almost impossible tangle of limbs and hair, watched the whole time by the moon cradling her luminous belly in the starlights above. And by the pale blank eyes of Kanna, outside in the hallway.

On the eleventh day of Christmas, the Witch Girl found a set of forgotten paints in some web-dusty corner and brought them out. Naraku told her his dreams while she painstakingly painted them on his face.

He told her of his dreams of oleanders and how their poison secretly leaked into his visions at night. He told her of how he dreamed of force-feeding the flower petals to a shaggy white dog, which then frothed at mouth and spun around with its claws, impaling a black-haired girl behind it. He told her everything and she painted it all with cool, light stokes.

Once she was done, she asked him if he had a mirror. He replied no, he had never had the need for one.

On the tenth day of Christmas, Naraku returned the favor and, using his own blood, painted claws and feathers, networked together in a detailed work of vines and ribbons.

Everything, of course, was black as that was the color of his blood.

On the ninth day of Christmas, she stopped eating and began dying.

Naraku pretended not to notice, but even he couldn't deny the fact that more and more food appeared on the tables as he tried finding something, _anything,_ she would eat. He even caught himself looking through an old recipe book left beyond by the old inhabitants of the manor. The book was filled with wickedly sweet foodstuffs of a sugar mania's wildest dreams, but nothing the girl would touch.

On the eighth day of Christmas, she died with the feather and claws still on her face, albeit a bit smeared by Naraku's toxic tears.

On the seventh day of Christmas, as he was preparing her body for burial, he found that it had disappeared during the night and all that was left was one long glass tube and a clear bottle, tinged with grey and dust. Inside appeared to be some crystal fragments.

On the sixth day of Christmas, he stared at the bottle with the tube in his right hand and some of the crystal dust in the other. He rubbed the dust between his fingers and turned the tube over and over and over again.

On the fifth day of Christmas, Naraku made a fire with some dry wood he found and his own miasma. He placed some of the crystals in one end of the tube while placing his mouth on the other. With a perfect O, he blew into the tube and a bubble of molten crystal came out. After a few tries, he finally got the temperature up high enough for the bubble to properly take shape.

Once the shape flattened and hardened, he had a reflecting-glass, not exactly circular, but oblong and pleasantly oval.

On the fourth day of Christmas, he carved pieces out of driftwood from the shore and attached them with wooden pegs.

On the third day of Christmas, he gave the newly created mirror to Kanna. He didn't even see his own face first.

On the second day of Christmas, Kanna went missing. Naraku searched the entire estate for her, and even deigned to open his windows and peer down through the side in case she had accidentally tumbled through and crashed, broken, onto the precipice below.

When she wasn't found in the manor, he walked out and went back to the clearing where he had first found the Witch Girl. At the edge of the clearing was a shoreline where the dirt collapsed into the sea and trees stayed behind a good few feet. At the edge sat Kanna, sitting with the mirror in her hands, slanted outwards. Hearing his footsteps behind her, she turned and stared at him.

Naraku knew it must've been the moonlight reflecting from the glass into her eye to give off that eerie glow, but there was no moon that night. He could not deny that.

Slanting the glass one way then the other, Kanna played with the ring of glowing light, as though it was a child's toy and not some disturbing omen found in the dark of some unknown world.

"I see it, Naraku-sama," she whispered, her voice lilting in the night breeze. "She has come, she who came before will come again."

"Who, Kanna," he asked, urgently. "Tell me!"

Kanna did not answer his question. Instead, she fixed on him one glowing eye, eerily stark in her pale face. Finally, she replied, lips barely moving in the glow of the mirror. Somewhere, a wild beast screamed it's greetings to the night and a night crow screeched. It was morning again; Christmas.

"Horrors."

_The Beginning_


End file.
